


Monthly madness

by JasFiction



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Caring, F/F, First Kiss, Kissing, Love Confessions, Menstruation, Mood Swings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasFiction/pseuds/JasFiction
Summary: Andy is having a very bad day .... time of the month.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 17
Kudos: 215





	Monthly madness

Andy walked into the Elias Clark building with the usual tray of coffee for Miranda. It wouldn't be a stressful day today, she had already set up the schedule for Miranda the night before and nothing new had been added so far.

Miranda would be in the office all day. All that was scheduled was some phone conferences and hopefully, if Nigel was quick enough, which he was most of the time, she would also get the chance to look over the layouts for the next issue.

Andy was grateful the day wouldn't be hectic because she felt like crap. She'd woken up with severe cramps and was very moody. She was also glad she wasn't dating anyone because it wouldn't be a good day for her partner. Nate was long gone, having taken off to Boston right after Andy had returned from Paris.

Paris. What a fateful trip that was. It almost broke apart Miranda and Andy's working relationship. But both women somehow came to realise they needed each other. So after running away, Andy came back apologising for disappearing and Miranda forgave her.

After Paris Andy decided to stay another year so she could settle into a new life without a boyfriend and start her career in journalism once she was on solid ground financially again. Because of course when Nate left, he took everything and left her with a bed and some boxes of her stuff, forcing her to move into a one-roomed apartment. She was settling in nicely though and made it cosy and comfortable in the little ways she could.

Andy could see that after everything, Miranda had grown slightly softer with her and in all honesty, she enjoyed it immensely. It didn't mean she wasn't her fierce and demanding self anymore, she was. But somehow Andy loved that part of Miranda too.

Yes, she loved Miranda and it wasn't a secret to her friends. They had tried to encourage Andy to ask her out on a date since she had gotten divorced but her insecurities wouldn't let her, plus she was still working for her. So she simply prayed, almost daily, that it wouldn't turn out to be the day she'd have to reserve a table for a date or organise anything date-related for Miranda.

She arrived upstairs in hellish mood and her usual cheery self wasn't showing at all. "Hey Em." She muttered as she sat the tray down on her desk and got rid of her coat and purse. She knew she looked miserable.

"What, no giddy good morning greeting from miss sunshine and smiles? What's wrong with you?" Emily asked absentmindedly as she continued to work on Miranda's budget plan.

"Just keep to yourself today, Em." She said as she glared at her. Standing up, she set Miranda's coffee on her desk and placed the other two on Ems and her desk.

"Wow, okay. What a lovely day it's going to be." Emily muttered in response and rolled her eyes.

Andy sat down and turned her computer on with a sigh. Her cramps had gotten worse and the Tylenol she'd taken hadn't helped at all. Her cell vibrated and she looked down to see a text from Roy.

Miranda was on her way up.

"Great." She muttered and rolled her eyes. "Em, Miranda is coming. You'd better pick her up from the elevator today." Andy said.

Emily chuckled. "No. Shan't. I have to finish this before nine so Miranda can take a look at it and send it to the accounts department."

Andy was annoyed but got up and grabbed her notepad and pen, walked towards the elevator. When the door opened and she saw how beautiful her striking boss was, Andy felt even worse and it showed. She muttered a grumpy good morning.

Miranda pursed her lips as she looked her up and down in a kind of concerned but also annoying way. "I want you to make appointments for my daughters flu shots, also I need you to fax the paper I gave you yesterday to Irv, he needs to sign it. I want it back before noon..." She paused for a second when she heard Andy huff but continued. "...also I need you or Emily to get me the prints from the last photo shoot and make sure Nigel hurries with the lay-out. I want to see it today." She said in her usual demanding way.

Andy was still scribbling down her notes when they arrived at the outer office and Miranda flung her jacket and purse on Andy's desk. She saw red. "You know, Miranda, you could just give me your coat and I hang it up, instead of you throwing it on my desk like a petulant teenager every day." She snapped, moving quickly to clear away the coat draped haphazardly over her computer screen and the purse.

Miranda looked at her for a minute in stunned disbelief before she pursed her lips to hide a smile as she glanced at her brave assistant who wasn't paying attention. She decided not to react to the outburst. Clearly, something was bothering her and Miranda could sense it. She walked into her office starting her day, hoping the younger woman, who she was very fond of, felt better soon.

Emily's eyes had widened in shock after hearing Andy's comment. "Are you out of your mind, Andy? What's your bloody problem today?" She hissed.

"Why I think it's time someone told her what we both think," Andy stated coldly.

"You don't talk to Miranda that way, you're lucky she didn't fire you." Emily almost squealed.

"Oh cry me a river and drown in it, Emily." Andy hissed, storming out of the office.

Emily shook her head in surprise, her mouth hanging open when she heard Miranda calling out.

"Andrea?"

Emily got up and went into her office instead. "I apologise, Miranda, Andrea went to the bathroom. Is there anything I can do?" She offered nervously

"Yes, get me Patrick and I gave her some tasks as soon as you're ready with the budget I want you both to work on them. That's all." Miranda flicked her hand dismissively.

"Of course, Miranda." Emily agreed and hurried to her desk to call Patrick.

Miranda had been talking to him for almost half an hour when Emily sneaked in and gave her the budget plan and Nigel's layouts. She nodded and smiled. Actually smiled. Emily always felt like she won a prize when she was able to make her smile.

Back in the outer office, Emily tried to contact Andy. She hadn't returned from her bathroom break yet and she wasn't answering her phone. "Bloody hell…what's going on today, Andy..." She hissed at the voicemail.

"Andrea?" Miranda called softly.

Emily sighed and went back into Miranda's office.

"Is your name Andrea now? Where is my other assistant?" Miranda demanded.

"Actually…I don't know, Miranda. I tried to call her but got no answer. I thought she'd gone to the bathroom but now I can't reach her and..."

"That's all," Miranda responded, quickly standing and storming out of her office. She walked across the hallway and checked the bathroom without success. Her Andrea wasn't there. She checked her phone and tried to call her. Nothing. She didn't pick up. She stopped in her tracks and considered for a minute where the brunette might have gone. She grew concerned and decided to check downstairs in the lobby. When the elevator door opened she saw Andy in the corner with her arms crossed, her head hanging low. She looked like she'd been crying.

"Miranda, I..." Andrea started, tears welling up in her eyes.

Miranda stopped her by holding up her hand and stepped into the elevator, moving closer to her assistant and pressing the button to go up on the rooftop. "Are you ill?" She asked when she saw Andy holding her stomach.

Andy shook her head.

"Well, what is bothering you today? It's not common for you to snap at me or Emily, so what is it?" Miranda asked leaning back, crossing her arms not looking at her assistant.

"I'm fine." Andy spat with bright red cheeks, mad at herself for not being able to hold back her tears of anger.

"Andr é a, clearly you're not. So will you please tell me what's wrong?" Miranda said finally glancing over at Andy.

"Jesus Miranda, I'm fine, okay? Nothing is wrong. I'm totally fine." Andy yelled at her. Wiping away her tears, she pressed the button for the 17th floor where Runway was located, over and over.

Suddenly the elevator jerked and stopped. When Andy turned she saw Miranda's hand on the emergency button.

"What are you..." Andy started to ask.

Miranda glared at her. "Andrea, I've known you for almost two years now, clearly something is bothering you and I won't let you leave until you tell me what is going on." She hissed.

"Oh my God." Andy closed her eyes and exhaled. "Okay I'm sorry for being a total bitch, is that what you need to hear? Seriously, I mean, why do you even care? I'm just a lowly assistant and you could easily fire me and go on with your day, you know. So again, I apologise greatly for the choice of words." Andy stated sarcastically.

"I know it's hard to believe, Andrea, but I do have feelings. I got the impression over the last couple of months that you knew I cared for you more than just as my assistant. I would like to know when you feel poorly. It's not like we don't all have our moments and days but this is the first time I have ever seen you like this, Andrea and I'm genuinely concerned." Miranda admitted as she stepped closer to her.

The words were music in Andy's ears but her self confidence was getting the best of her and the little voice in her head whispered that the words were lies. "You know Miranda, I know you don't give a damn about me. Even if I told you that I am having the worst cramps, that I have PMS, that I'm bleeding like a pig, that my head hurts and I'm just in the worst mood, you wouldn't take care of me. You see, you wouldn't give me a heating pad, go to CVS and get me the right pads and tampons, you wouldn't cuddle with me to make me feel less lonely in my ratty little apartment. So why bother? Just fire me already and get someone who's efficient and not moody and bloated." Andy announced as tears streamed down her face.

Miranda then got her phone out and typed furiously on it.

"Can we please go back now, Miranda?" Andy asked sadly.

Miranda nodded and when they arrived at the 17th-floor she made sure Andy walked ahead of her so she wouldn't run off once again.

"I'll clear my desk," Andy said with her head hung low.

Emily's head shot up and her eyes widened in shock when she heard Andy say that.

"You will do no such thing. Emily, clear my day and make sure everything I wanted to see is sent to my home. Andrea get our coats and bags. We are leaving."

"Wha...?" Andy said with a confused look but before she dared to ask any more questions she did what she was told.

Miranda got her laptop and some folders from her office and stepping back into the outer office Andy helped her into her coat.

Once in the elevator, Andy didn't even dare to look at the editor. "Where are we going, Miranda?" She asked shyly, ashamed by the way she'd behaved before.

Miranda didn't answer until the doors opened on the ground floor. "Home, now don't dawdle," she stated, stalking toward the exit of the building.

Andy followed her with a confused expression on her face, yet she was too tired to argue so followed the older woman.

Roy drove them towards the townhouse in silence and when they arrived Miranda jerked her head to show Andy she should follow her inside.

Once inside Miranda put all her work-related things on the table with the flowers and she shrugged off her coat. She walked over towards Andy and helped her out of her coat.

"Are you working from home? Miranda, I...I don't understand." Andy bit her lip.

"You will soon, follow me," Miranda answered, a hint of a smirk on her lips as she led the way upstairs. "Lie down," she ordered, once they were stood in front of her luxurious couch.

"Miranda I can't lay down." Andy only received a glare in response and she swallowed audibly before lying down as ordered.

Miranda took the softest blanket and covered her up. "I'll be right back," she said before leaving the room.

Andy simply lay there staring at the ceiling. Frankly, she was scared shitless.

What was going on here and why?

Andy didn't understand anything about what was happening right now and her eyes were growing heavy and the couch seemed to hug her, it was that comfortable. She stretched, moaning as the pain took over once again. She turned on her side facing the back of the couch and curled up into a fetal position.

Miranda, who had watched the whole scene, smiled affectionately at her assistant's back. Since Andy was facing away from her she couldn't see the smile.

Stepping out of her pumps, she walked over to Andy who whimpered a little bit as she curled up even tighter, bringing her knees up to her chest more. "Scoot over," Miranda said.

Andy's head whipped around so fast it almost snapped off. She started scooting away as Miranda sat next to her and handed her a heating pad. She took it and tears slowly welled up in her eyes.

And then the unthinkable happened. Miranda lifted the blanket and positioned herself as the big spoon right behind her. She lay down and put her arm around Andy's body to hold her.

Andy didn't know what to think and her feelings went wild. She had been so cruel to the woman she secretly loved and now Miranda was doing exactly what she needed and also what she'd dreamed of, for so long.

For Andy, being held by Miranda was so precious and overwhelming, she started to cry.

All the pent up feelings from the day and those she felt for Miranda were let loose as she continued to sob quietly.

Miranda's hand started to caress her softly. "Shh darling, it's alright." She squeezed Andy tightly against her to make sure she was being held and cuddled properly.

Andy slowly calmed down and after silently marveling on the moment for a short time, grabbed Miranda's fingers and held on to them. After a while, Andy felt Miranda's feet move against her, caressing her legs slowly and seductively.

"Andrea, my darling are you still awake?" Miranda whispered.

"Ughh...Miranda, how could I contemplate going to sleep when the sexiest woman alive is holding me and caressing me so seductively?" She groaned. "It's heavenly torture." Andy sighed.

"Turn around, please." Miranda requested.

Andy hesitated for a minute but did as she was told. Growing nervous, she started to babble. "Thank you, Miranda. You didn't have to bring me here and take care of me, especially since I behaved like a total bitch."

Miranda covered her nervous assistant's lips with her index finger. "I wanted to. We all have days when we need comfort and to be taken care of. But...Uhm...there's more to it, and I think you feel it too, Andrea."

"I feel a lot right now with your leg sliding between mine, Miranda. Holy hell." Andy inhaled sharply.

Miranda chuckled throatily and brushed Andy's hair behind her ear as she looked into the young woman's eyes. "I love you Andrea." She admitted suddenly, a tear trickling down her cheek.

"Ohhh...wow. Seriously?" Andy questioned. "That's like a dream come true, Miranda." She whispered, wiping away Miranda's single tear and smiling at her. Andy let her hands slide under the covers and held Miranda's waist, pulling her close for a warm embrace. "I love you too, Miranda," she murmured in her ear.

Miranda started to kiss Andys neck over and over. "Your skin is like velvet, Andrea. It's so damn kissable," she said as Andy pulled back and licked her lips. "As are your lips. May I, my darling?"

Andy was enthralled and cast in a spell by Miranda's romantic and seductive words. "Hmm? What?" She asked.

"Kiss you? May I kiss you?" Miranda answered, faking annoyance as she rolled her eyes at Andys question. But she couldn't pretend to be annoyed for long because soon she felt the two softest pair of lips on her own. She moaned softly and on autopilot, her lips parted and she welcomed Andy's tongue in her mouth.

When the need for air started to impact their kissing, they pulled apart.

"Wow, you're an excellent kisser, Miranda," Andy told her, in awe.

Miranda smirked. "So are you. How are you feeling darling?"

"I'm still having cramps if that's what you meant, but if you mean us...well, I feel loved and taken care of and shocked and lucky…" Andy trailed off when Miranda kissed her softly once again and she couldn't stop herself from turning the kiss into a passionate make-out session, plundering the older woman's mouth.

After a while, Miranda untangled herself and got up. She grabbed Andy's hand and helped her up as well. "Come with me upstairs, I know one or two things that can help tremendously with cramps," she offered as she led the way, putting a little extra sway in her hips.

** THE END **


End file.
